Return of the Queen of Love and Beauty
by NymeriaWolf
Summary: Arya and Gendry AU. Gendry is King of the 5 remaining kingdoms in Westeros and Arya has been assigned to kill him. Will she remember herself in time? Please review! Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1

No One got up and dressed herself in riding leathers as opposed to the usual black and white robe of the Faceless Man. She was five and ten now and though she didn't have womenly curves, she had developed a chest and the leathers hid that fact. She had muscles where most women were swelled from child birth. No One credited this to her training.

The Kindly Man told her to bring back three things she learned as Cat of the Canals as he did every time she was Cat. She had long since finished her training. So she took off the face she had last used and was left with the face the gods had given her at birth. No One enjoyed the looks people gave her when she was Cat, although she still thought she was still horseface as an auburn haired beauty once named her, but men thought differently.

The second she stepped down those steps, No One was gone, and Cat had come again. After dueling with a few men down at the seaport, Cat paid a visit to the brothel her friend Marchesa worked at. The whores always had good food to go along with their gossip.

When Cat arrived Marchesa greeted her kindly as always. She called to her girls to leave the room and they continued the conversation together in fluent Bravosi.  
"We have not seen you in nearly a month Cat. Did you travel far?" Marchesa questioned. Marchesa was constantly asking about far off cities and Cat always obliged the details to her friend.

"No farther than Pentos my friend." Marchesa frowned at her. Cat hadn't been to a new place in half a year due to the assignments she was given.  
Marchesa's frown quickly faded into a smirk. She never stayed down for long. "Bravos got interesting news while you were away. The Bull king is traveling here! He apparently as buisness with the Sealord. The Hand has stayed behind with his wife and child, but the Bull brought his entire counsel including the bastard from The Wall! They will arive within a fortnight! You see? You have nothing for me but I give you much." Marchesa bragged.

Cat simply rolled her eyes. Every whore there had repeated stories of the new king of Westeros. He was a Baratheon and traveled with the Brotherhood Without Banners until Joffery died. He then joined the war against Queen Cersei with Stannis Baratheon, his uncle, and fought with a hammer like his father. He was dark of hair and pale of eye. They said he was brave as a bull.

Cat wasn't impressed except that Bran Stark was now King of the North, with Rickon by his side. A seperate kingdom not associated with King's Landing. The Bull King gave up the territory a year ago along with the Westerlands, which is being ruled by Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons.

Other than those facts, Cat knew no more, nor did she want to. Her brothers were safe and the rest of her family were dead. Bravos was home. She was an assasin for the Faceless Man. Westeros was an old dream.

The Kindly Man would like this information though. After a cup of ale Cat returned to the temple.

When she arrived the Kindly Man was there, waiting for her. "Welcome back! Who are you today?" he questioned as was his routine when she wasn't on a mission.  
"No One" she answered. That question always made her angry. What was the point in asking if he never believed her.

The man shok his head, "You're lying girl. Now what did you learn?" he asked, not giving her time to arguel No One thought is she should tell him of the kings visit or not, so she started simply, "The whore Ana is with the Sealord's bastard and the crab merchant has developed clubbed hands." she offered.

The Kindly Man turned his back to her before speaking, "Interesting but useless. What else?" he inquired.

She hesitated, careful not to bite her lip. If she told him, he wouls ask about her Westerosi past. If she lied he would know. He always knew.

No One decided on the Truth, "The Bull Baratheon is coming to Bravos in a fortnight for negotiations with the Sealord." she confessed.

The Kindly Man turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm aware child. I've known since the Red god decided the Bull's fate. I was waiting for you to tell me." he revealed.

That made No One slightly startled, "Who is to rule after him? He's no offspring?" she questioned. It could be the Hand but would he want the North for himself?

"The Khaleesi of the Dothraki." he aswered. The dragon, No One thought. A strange choice but a strong one. What would a Targaryen want with the North anyhow? "You will handle him when he arrives, young one. This is your largest task yet. Do not disappoint the Red god." the Kindly Man ordered.

No One simply nodded her head duitifully and retired to her bunk. A Bull is no match for a Cat, swift as a shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry stepped out on to the deck and felt the warm of the sun on his face. The air smelled of salt and fish. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw men hard at work. Gendry surveyed the deck for a moment before spotting the brown eyes he wanted to see.

As Gendry started walking toward the raven haired man, he started walking as well, meeting Gendry halfway. "Jon! I heard the land hoe. When we will we dock? And also do you ever sleep?" Gendry questioned his friend.

Jon had still been up when Gendry went to bed. Gendry could see the circles under eyes had darkened further. "Just before nightfall Your Grace and I don't mind not getting any sleep if it means I can enjoy this beautiful view of the sea in the light of the day, with little work." he replied.

Gendry smiled. He had been with Jon since their search for Sansa. They were upset that they had been fooled but they found her later unharmed and LittleFinger paid his punishment. Jon had also been Gendry's first supporter in his journey to the Iron Throne.

When Gendry learned Robert Baratheon was his father he hadn' realized what that meant. Jon and Stannis knew and their determination to see him king made Gendry work to be someone worth their devotion, so as not to disappoint them. Being called "Your Grace" was something Jon did only in open air. Behind closed doors, they were still bastards with dead fathers.

Gendry grinned at Jon's teasing eyes knowing full well how much he missed the mainland. "Walk with me." Jon said as he put his arm around Gendry's shoulder. "The sealords negotiations should be short and painless. He assured us full guards and decent food. However, I have heard many a tale of Bravosi assasins known as the Faceless Men."

He cringed. The only faceless man he knew of killed for one girl he could never find. "You should have armour on at all times outside the palace." Jon continued.  
Gendry hated wearing heavy armour on occasions when it wasn't necessary. He was not fighting in a war so what was the point? "That is a little paranoid even for you Snow. I'll wear the helmet but that is all." Gendry insisted. He at least had made his helmet himself and could be proud of his own work.

Jon shot him a look and said no more. Gendry was thankful he hadn't. He never did well at sea and with the news of a possible murder attempt, Gendry wasn't doing any better. He walked to the edge of the boat and settled his hands upon the edge. The city on the skyline looked to close it nearly frustrated him that it would take another four hours. Patience had never been his strong pint, but arguing and getting mad wouldn't make the wind blow harder.  
When he had left Kings Landing, Gendry was just happy to be getting out of the city walls, another search for Arya had dug up nothing but her dire wolf, Nymeria. Snow and Nymeria were in Jon's chambers with meat and bones to play with. Gendry prayed Nymeria behaved. He swore sometimes that wolf was as difficult as her owner.

Gendry looked over at Arya's brother. This had to be worse for Jon than himself. Arya's story's always mentioned him by name and her fondness of him. Gendry remembered Arya telling him of the day Jon gave her Needle. She was proud as a peacock of that sword.

Gendry clenched his fists remembering his conversations with the She-Wolf. He should have never stayed behind with the brotherhood and gone to Riverrun with her like she asked him too. It was selfish of him really but he was done serving and thought one Arya was back with her own that she see Gendry for what he truly was. A bastard. He was a king now and still kicked himself for it.

As if he could see Gendry's inward battle, Jon's hand appeared on his shoulder. They did not need words to comfort eachother. Over the past three years they had become as close as brothers. Some said that was the order of the gods. A Stark and a Baratheon side by side, just as their father's before them.  
Jon gave Gendry's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on. Let's eat and play some chess. It will help pass the time." Jon suggested.

Gendry hesitated a moment then gave a nod. They walked below the deck into the warmth of the king's chamber. After many rounds of chess and beer,

Before Gendry knew it his mood lightened and his squire came down the steps yelling to prepare for landing. Jon was right. Time had passed faster.

When Gendry stepped out this time the sun was already half hidden and the ship was pulling into the dock. The movement of the city could be heard even from the ship and Gendry could see how many people had gathered to see the Great Bull King of Westeros. He was shocked at their numbers.  
Jon brought Gendry his helm and they stepped off of the ship.

* * *

Cat climbed the building as quickly as she could. Trying to get through those crowds was near impossible!. When Cat reached the flat roof she saw the men start to descend the ship. She prayed she hadn't missed the king. By the sounds of the crowd she deducted she hadn't. No one important had come off yet.

Cat saw a flash of light coming from what seemed to be a piece of armour. That was when the shouts started and flower petals were thrown down from the windows into the street below. Upon further inspection the flash of light was a helmet. Cat wasn't close enough to get a good look at it so she jumped two neighboring rooftops. What she saw then sent a chill up her spine.

The helmet was ornately decorated with bull's horns on either side. Cat knew of only one person with the craftsmenship to make that helmet. Gendry. She clenched her fists. In this kings conquest of the seven kingdoms, he managed to kill a blacksmith and take his most precious possession! Her blood was boiling as she watched this so called, "King of the Andals" parade down the street.

Cat immediatly went to work and proceeded to jump the rooftops to her left until she was well ahead of the parade. She moved past the crowd where it was thinnest and waited.

It was a hot day and Cat's hair stuck to her neck. She almost wished she hadn't let it grow. It was just passed her shoulders now and when she pulled the front of it up, Cat resembled the noble man who's head was chopped off. Cat's mind went back to that day. To seeing her sister being thrown to the ground. The sound the sword made as it cut through her father's neck.

Cat was pulled from her memories as the parade got closer. She inspected the small arsenal she had brought with her. Needle was burried safe in the dirt, so she brought a sword fit for someone her size, a dagger, hemlock, and a type of clay the Faceless Man found that created fire on impact.  
The parade was now upon her as she watched knights and soldiers march down the market. She saw the bull's head approaching and made a reach for her clay.

She stopped herself when she saw the face of the man behind the bull. She would know that face even if she were blind again. It was her brother Jon with his direwolf beside him. Arya was shocked to see Nymeria strolling along as well. She knew she had to get out of sight before she saw her.

Cat could feel her eyes swell with tears. How she wanted to throw her arms around Jon's neck and have him mess her hair as he once did.  
While her memories were doing an attack of their own, Cat knew she couldn't kill in front of her bother. Even though she hadn't seen him in five years, she knew he would disapprove.

Cat placed the clay gently in her satched and slid into the march as if she belonged there, careful to avoid Nymeria. No one moved to question her with brought a sigh of relief. She had to find out where Jon was staying while he was here.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't go out into fleabottom on your own. It isn't safe!" Jon argued. Gendry rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself in the less than kingly rags he wore when he wanted to smith for a while. Gendry had decided to go out and see Bravos without soldiers. Jon however was insistent he shouldn't. "If you get killed who's to rule in your stead? Hmmm? Your hand, Tyrion? Or maybe combine six kingdoms including the westerlands." Jon suggested.  
Gendry had about enough of theur disagreement. "What if I take Nymeria with me? She won't let anything bad happen to me. Besides, the people here don't know what I look like, not really. After a long morning of negotiations with that Sealord, I need an afternoon all to myself and how many times will I get to see a city as great Bravos?" Gendry countered. Jon shook his head and threw up his hands in surrender.  
When Nymeria saw Gendry her tail began to perk up. She never wagged it for him though. She missed Arya to, that was for certain. Gendry opened the gate and Nymeria walked out calmly, probably expecting to be fed.  
Gendry motioned for the direwolf to follow and he could see her get excited. He bent down to her eye level and explained this trip's rules,"Don't go running off. You stay by my side and behave! You might just get a fresh bird or two." Gendry explained as he stroked her grey fur.  
The minute they were out of the quiet palace and into the busy streets, both Gendry and Nymeria were turning their heads, trying to take in everything. It was unlike anything Gendry had seen. People were selling clams and exotic fruits Gendry had only ever heard about. He saw two expert sword duals. The buildings he saw had architecture far greater than that of Kings Landing.  
After buying and tasting two figs he had never heard of, Gendry headed to the area of temples wanting to see their craftsmanship.  
On the way past yet another dual, Nymeria nudged Gendry. She must have picked up a scent. He let the direwolf lead the way towards the match. Gendry saw nothing of importance but Nymeria must have for she was watching intently.  
One of the swordsman was a large man in old and unfit armor, while the other was a short and lean man wearing only his riding leathers. Gendry couldn't get a good look at either of the men. The large one swung his sword but was too slow and the little man then spun around and hit the large man in the bum with the flat of his blade teasing him. The large man swung and the small one blocked it. After repeating this dance several times, the smaller one grew bored and twisted his sword around the man in armor's blade, knocking it from his hand as he kicked him back putting the tip of his blade at the large man's throat.  
The dual was over and the little man helped the large one up. It wasn't until the match was over and the man running the bets started speaking in the common tongue that Gendry realized his mistake. The man announced the winner as Cat of the Canals, a girl. Gendry's face was so surprised you would think it was his first time seeing a girl.  
A dark man standing near Gendry put a hand on his shoulder, "I had the same look as you the first time I saw her fight. Pretty as a whore, but brave as a man." Gendry couldn't respond but attempted to move through the crowd.  
He got just to the shaded booth before Nymeria took off running toward the girl known as Cat. Gendry only saw a few seconds of teh two together but that was all he needed. Nymeria went right to Cat's side and after the girl stroked the wolf's head, the girl gave Nymeria a dismissive hand motion. What shocked Gendry was that the direwolf responded immediatly and without question! Nymeria would only take orders like that from one person, Arya.  
Gendry ran towards the girl as well only to find she had slipped out of the crowd and disappeared. Gendry grabbed the man she had been talking to, "Where does this Cat of the Canals live?" he demanded.  
The man thought a moment before putting his hand out for coins. Gendry paid him. "No one knows for certain however, she spends much time at Marchesa's brothel about three blocks down. You might find her there." the man replied.  
Gendry wasted no time. He thanked the man and yelled to Nymeria before running off down the street. A brothel? What would Arya be doing in a brothel? She hated whores. Gendry's mind flashed back to the whore house they had stopped at with the Brotherhood. Gendry had tried to protect Arya by saying she was his sister. She asked one question and Gendry got angry. He winced when he remembered the harshness of his voice, "I'm too bloody lowborn to be kin to my lady high?" Gendry had yelled.  
How stupid the argument had been. When Gendry found the brothel he took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cat heard the bang on the door. She shot Marchesa a look and pleaded with her not to open the door. She knew full well who was behind it, Gendry. Cat only got a glance at him in fleabottom but it was all she needed to identify him. He was still Gendry, that had not changed.  
The banging intensified. "Open the door in the name of King Baratheon!" his voice commanded. Cat wished she had time to change her face but Marchesa was already at the door. Cat slid behind the curtain and listened to the locks unhatch.  
Marchesa gave one quick glance behind her to make sure Cat was well hidden. "May I help you sir? This establishment is not yet open." Marchesa lied. She had closed it when Cat came running in asking for her help.  
"I am here for Arya St-. Cat of the Canals." Gendry corrected. His voice brought back a flood of memories as well as confusion. Gendry a soldier in the Kings army? The last time she had seen him, Gendry said he was done serving. How did he find Nymeria? Cat wondered if Jon knew him.  
"Cat is not here and even if she was she isn't one of my girls." the whore explained dumbly. Gendry mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for Cat to hear. He was getting angry, that much was clear. "Would you mind if I took a look around just to make sure?" he qustioned. Marchesa stood her ground,"Not without a warrant from the Sealord. Your King has no power here."  
Cat could hear Gendry's feet shuffling. Marchesa tried to close the door but suddenly Gendry's hand caught it with a thump, "I know she's in here," he said, his voice rising, "I'll be back with your warrant." he threatened. Cat heard him call Nymeria's name and the door relatched.  
When Cat came out of her hiding place Marchesa looked furious "I am so sorry! Thank you a thousandfold!" Cat told her. Marchesa's expression did not change. It was cold, cold as stone. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want you coming to my house anymore." Cat was struck by the sudden harshness. "Marchesa, please let me explain I- the dark haired whore raised her hand to stop Cat's apology, "Go back to your temple and don't return here. You have put me and my girls at the hands of Westerosi oafs!" she yelled.  
Cat felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't forgotten the cruel things soldiers had done to girls like Marchesa. She had put them at risk coming back here. Cat headed to the door and kept her eyes low. Just as she stepped outside Cat said, "Valar Morghulis." and waited for a moment before she heard, "Valar Dohaeris."

When No One reached the temple, she knew the Kindly Man wouldn't be happy about the king's soldier making her. Hopefully he would hear her out and maybe approve of her changing her face.  
"Is your mission complete girl?" the Kindly Man questioned. No One wanted it to be over more than anything. "Not yet." she replied honestly.  
The Kindly Man only shook his head at her. His facial expression blank. No One didn't like him conceiling his emotions from her, "Then why are you here?" he asked in an unchanging voice. No One bit her lip inspite of herself. She thought she saw a flash of anger in his eyes, bu if she had it was gone as fast as it had come.  
"The King's soldier recognized me. Or rather my old direwolf did." she said. The Kindly Man didn't hide anything then. She realized her mistake. No One was gone. " 'My direwolf'; the biting of the lip. I'd say Arya of House Stark is here with me now." he said. Arya could feel her throat ger hot with tears. She didn't want to be Arya. Arya was a princess. Arya had loss. She wanted to be No One, free as a bird with no pain or family.  
Arya swallowed the teard back. "I need to change my face. I cannot continue as Arya." she explained. The Kindly Man stroked his head, deep in thought. "No, being a Stark gives you a way in. A way to get close. You will keep your face and seek out this soldier friend." he ordered. Arya half wanted to scream at him that this soldier wasn't her friend but that was a lie. Before Gendry had abandoned her, they had been good friends.  
She took her orders and went to a local inn to get a room for the night under the name Cat. It was sloppy but he would find her. Arya had no intention of give herself up to Gendy. She would get close, but she wasn't going to make it easy on him.

Gendry had been explaining to Jon the events of teh day frantically. His guards probably thought he was crazy but Gendry didn't care. It was Arya. After nearly four years he had finally found her and what does she do? Run! "Jon I know it sounds ridiculous but if we ask around, I'm sure we can find her! Have you ever known Nymeria to take kindly to strangers?" Gendry asked.  
Jon sat down calmly and thought before he opened his mouth to speak," How did Arya find her way to Bravos? I doesn't make sense that she ould leave Westeros." Jon pointed out. Gendry hadn't thought of that. There were only two Bravosi Gendry knew of that Arya had access to. One was dead and the other's face melted right off of him. Thats when it his Gendry, "Jaqen Hagar! Right as we left Harrenhall he gave Arya a coin and told her if she needed him to give that coin to a Bravosi and say 'Valar Morghulis'! Thats how she got here! Jaqen! Gendry shouted.  
The two men devised a plan on where to ask questiones. "So I'll take no more than thirty men and start the search at first light." Jon offered. Gendry realized Jon meant to leave him out of this. "Oh no you don't. I'm coming with you." he insisted. Jon shook his head. "You spooked her off once adn besides, a king shouldn't be out on the streets!" Jon argued. Gendry clenched his fists and hit them hard on his chair, "I am the king, what I say goes! I lost her once, I won't do it again Jon." That ended the discussion once and for all. Gendry went to his bed. He didn't sleep a wink though. All he could think about, was that tomorrow, he would see those pale, grey eyes, he had grown to love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Arya had seen the large group of soldiers come down the alley. She wondered when they would be knocking on her door. Quickly, she packed her small backpack and armed herself with her sword and dagger. If they searched her the clay would be too political a find. She leaned against the wall, waiting.

It didn't take long. Within five minutes two soldiers bad burst through the wooden door. Arya put down her hands and in a bored voice said, "It only took you fifteen hours! Your King must be so impressed." she mocked. The solder on the left raised his sword,"Arya Stark?" he questioned. Arya rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "That depends on whose asking." she said.

Arya heard footsteps and was shocked that the person who made them wasn't Gendry.

The foot steps stopped. "How about your own brother?" Jon said. Arya could see his eyes swell with tears. Forgetting her mission she walked right up to him. She ran her hand through his raven curls to make sure he was real. "Jon!" she exlaimed. as he embraced her. He had grown tall since she'd last seen him. A real man now. "I thought I'd never see you again! How are Bran and Rickon?" Arya questioned.

Jon smiled the largest smile she had ever seen from him, "Bran is engaged to Elizah Cernwyn and is to marry her within the year. Rickon is one of the finest riders of the North and Sansa is with child again-

"Sansa's alive?" Arya gasped. She assumed her dead after Joffery's assasination. Jon seemed confused now. "Yes, she's married to Lord Tyrion and they have a son, Eddard." Jon revealed. Arya was shocked. Not only was her sister alive but she was married to a Lannister and had a child named after their father. It all seemed overwhelming, Jon put his hand out for her to take and lead her outside of the inn.

Thats when she saw him. She would know those blue eyes anywhere, Gendry. He was in golden armour and wore a helmet with bulls horns. Arya was dizzy and confused. She had seen the king wear that helmet. Gendry pulled off his helm and screamed her name as she fell. It echoed in her mind. Gendry was the king of Westeros. Arya felt herself fall into someone's arms. She saw Gendry's face over her just as the darkness came

* * *

"What happened out there Jon? Why did she black out?" Gendry was pacing acoss the balcony, She looked so pale. Gendry had never seen her like that.

Jon took his turn to be pale now. "I don't know. The doctor said Arya was dehydrated but she didn't know Sansa was even alive. Thats when she got hazy." Jon explained. Gendry ran his hands through his greasy hair. Arya was in shock. He couldn't take it anymore pacing and waiting for news. Gendry stormed out of the sitting room.

Gendry headed down the hall to the chambers he put Arya in. When he burst through the door the doctor seemed to jump a little before getting his bearings and bowing to Gendry, "Your grace. She is still sleeping but should be up at any moment. We have given her all the water we can. She is quite the picture of health. Good heart, sturdy muscles. She should be back to her old self in no time." he assured. "Thank you Gaius." Gendry said as he sat in the chair by the bed. Arya looked so young while she was sleeping. Gendry reached out hhis hand to stroke her hair. It was longer than it once was but still just as soft. He made up his mind right there that he wasn't going to leave her side.

There was a knock at the door after a few minutes. "Gendry it's Jon. How is she?" the voice behind the door called. Gendry got up and opened the door for his friend. "Come see for yourself. She's got more colour and Gaius says she's going to wake up any time now." Gendry assured him. Jon nodded his head and took Gendry's place beside the bed.

"What if we made her go into shock? We don't know what she's dealt with the past four years." Jon said guiltily. Gendry put his hand on the worried brother's shoulder. "The thought has crossed my mind as well. We have no idea how much information she had access to over here. She might not even know I'm the king." Gendry revealed. Jon shook his head as a tear fell. The two men said no more that night but waited patiently on the girl they cared most for.

* * *

Arya started to stir just before dawn. Gendry immediatly kneeled by her bedside touching her hand lightly. Jon leaned closer and stroked her face, "Arya, it's Jon. I need you to wake up love." Jon pleaded. Her eyelids flittered open. At first her face showed confusion and then she masked herself expertly. Gendry wondered where she had learned to do that. He realized he should give the siblings a moment and reluctantly left the room to get some wine.

How he wished for cheap ale. What was he to say to her? Gendry felt awkward walking back in. Jon stood up and messed, a now sitting up, Arya's hair and called her 'little sister'.

Jon placed a reassuring hand on Gendry's shoulder and left the room. The door closed loudly as Gendry approached the bed. How many times had he dreamt of this moment? and now that it was here he didn't know what to say. She was more beautiful than Gendry remembered. He decided to start off bluntly, "Why did you run from me in fleabottom?" he questioned.

If Arya was uncumfortable she hid it well. "All I knew was that a king's soldier was chasing me. I didn't expect it to be the king himself." she said coldly. So Arya didn't know. "I understand if you didn't know and I'm sorry I sprung it on you but, I was shocked that you were still alive. I have had hundreds of search parties and you were here, in Bravos the entire time." Gendry explained.

Arya turned her head. That movement hit Gendry hard. "Arya I'm sorry I left you at the brotherhood." Gendry said as he tried to grab her hand. She pulled it away sharply. Gendry got the signal and left her to rest with tears in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya had finally been given permission to get out of bed after being confined to it for twenty-four hours. Nymeria never left her side. Arya loved having the direwolf again. Nymeria was even smarter than before and seemed to read Arya's mind. Other than Jon, the direwolf was the only happiness Arya had the Sealords palace.

She had to figure out what to do. The Red god had demanded Gendry's life. If Arya had got to him before she knew, then maybe she could have carried out her mission without these emotions getting in the way. Arya picked up the fig on the platter and took a bite.

Other than the brief visit the first morning, Gendry hadn't been to see Arya. At first she didn't care. It had been a full day and still he avoided her. Arya felt as if she cut his right arm off. This shouldn't hurt. Arya knew what she had to do. Gendry hadn't done her any favors. He betrayed her, abandoned her, left her to rot. "The kingdom might be better off with a Targaryen on the throne." Arya lied to herself.

Every child in Westeros knew the story's of the Mad King Aerys. He burned people for sport and put the crown in debt. Gendry's regime had managed to pay it off almost completely and there were fewer tournaments and feasts. Arya supposed it was for the best though. After all King Robert had hundreds of feasts and he died from being drunk with wine.

In the midst of her thoughts Gaius, the physician came to see her. "How are you feeling this morning? I see you've finished breakfast." the silver haired man observed. Arya smiled Gaius was a kind old man and other than Jon had been her company the past day.

Gaius walked up to Arya and motioned for her to sit down. He did a quick examination of her eyes and pulse just to be sure. "Well you certaintly are healthy. The king will be pleased to hear of it. He has thrown a feast in my lady's name.

Suddenly, Arya remembered why she left Westeros. The feasts, the m'lady's, she just wanted to be No One again. All these people happy to see her well. They still thought she was the little girl from Winterfell. All hope of being that girl again vanished when she buried Needle. Arya's curiosity got the better of her where Gendry was concerned, "Where is Gen- I mean His Grace been the last day?"

The physician seemed stunned by her question though Arya didn't know why. It seemed perfectly logical. "In the forge my lady. Aside from an hour to secure the plans for the feast. He spends most of his time there. 'Says beating steel with a hammer was his first love. Gaius joked. Arya let herself smile a bit before Jon joined them. Gaius took his leave after giving Arya some potion, leaving the siblings be.

Jon smiled when he saw Nymeria nestle against where Arya's feet were. "There's to be a feast tonight in your name. This means you must bathe for a change." he teased. Arya rolled her eyes at him. "Just as long as I can get myself ready and not some poor servant girl to fret over me." she promised. Jon nodded his head in agreement.

The two stood in silence for a long moment. Jon looked conflicted about whatever he was going to spit out. Arya masked her face and shielded her emotions. "You should speak with him. He was worried about you even more than I was." Jon said.

He didn't have to mention the name for Arya to know he meant Gendry. She walked toward the large beacon of light at the window and shook her head. "He left me. I know he's your friend but I don't know this Bull King. I only knew the stubborn, young bull who promised to stay with me and be broke that promise." Arya snapped. Jon gave her a look mixed with sadness and hurt then left the room.

There were times when Arya thought she should talk to him and then her training would win her over and tell her to treat him like any other target. But he wasn't. He was Gendry. The boy who became her pack when her's was gone. The one who still wrestled with her even though she was highborn.

She decided to talk to him for Jon's sake. Her brother was trying desperatly to mend the bridge between them. Arya owed him that. When she arrived at the forge her mind flashed back to Harrenhall. A topless Gendry in a heated forge, banging the hammer to make a masterpiece. She watched for a moment before he looked up.

Arya saw a hint of a smirk that left immediatly. She wanted to break the ice, "Is it required that I wear a dress to this feast?" she questioned. Gendry chuckled as he put the nearly finished sword in the water with a sizzle. He put down his hammer and sat down on the stool by the wall.

Every part of his was greased and sweaty. "No, but I'm sure the men wouldn't mind." Gendry teased, his face not convaying what his voice did. Arya wondered what he was thinking. The only time he'd seen her in a dress, he laughed and then tackled her, ruining it.

"At least this one wont't have the acorns of an oak tree." Arya countered. Gendry gave an approving nod and started back to work, She waited a minute to see if he wanted to say anymore but he was pre-occupied.

When she got back to her chambers, Arya saw a pale blue, embroidered silk dress that looked like the ones Sansa used to wear. As she got closer, she saw on the wrist it had a single acorn sewn into the sleave. So Gendry hadn't forgotten their times together. Arya didn't know whether to be comforted or scared.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya had just finished bathing when Jon stepped in to check on her. He knocked and walked in immediately not thinking of asking if she was decent or not. When Jon saw her with only her robe he blushed and turned away. Arya smiled at her brother's shyness. When she had the dress on and the top layer laced up she called for him to turn back around. Jon looked awkward not knowing how to handle situations.

"Did you need something?" Arya questioned. Jon seemed to remember what he came to tell her and the uncomfortableness subsided. Once it was gone however Jon became series. Arya wondered what was causing her brothers' solemn mood change.

She laced the last of the dress and motioned for him to sit but Jon shook his head, "Arya, I have informed Sansa of your discovery. She wants to see you." the raven revealed. Arya didn't know why she was so surprised by that. They were sisters but before their fathers death, the two girls never did care for eachother.

Stupidly Arya asked, "When will she arrive in Bravos?" Jon looked perplexed. Arya wondered if Sansa was expecting her to go back to Kings Landing with them. For a moment she almost believed that she really could. Maybe not Kings Landing but home, to Winterfell. To Bran being King of the North and to see baby Rickon be a young boy with their mother's curly hair. To see Sansa's auburn hair in the snow. To see Jon as Lord Commander.

The reality struck her once again that she was here, in the palace, in a embroidered dress, only to eliminate Gendry. Arya ran her hand finger over the acorn on the sleeve. Just a memory and seeing him again would be a dream after tonight.

Jon moved forward to clarify what she already had in her mind. "I'm asking you, if you want, to come back to Westeros with us in a month. I know you've been gone for some time and have a life here but, you have a family at home." he explained. Arya looked down from his gaze no knowing how to respond.

He would want her to say yes. Arya knew it. Before she ahd a chance to give a straight yes or no, Jon spoke again, "You have until the moment we leave to make a decision. Whichever you choose, the choice is yours." her brother assured her.

Arya ran up to Jon and hugged his neck. When she released, he left her to finish getting ready for the feast. She made two braids and joined them behind her head as her mother once did. How she missed her. Catelyn had been the perfect wife and mother. Arya's father never left her side unless forced. The love that couple had for eachother was what had goven Sansa her fanciful songs.

Arya remembered that whenever she and her sister got into disagreement that her mother had sat Arya down and said, "You and Sansa may be as different as the sun and moon but you need her as she needs you. You're like two sides of the same coin." Lady Stark had the wisdom of the old gods and the new.

* * *

Gendry made it a point not to work in the forge that day and focus on matters of state. He was regretting that decision now that he had been driven mad with paper work. Gendry wished it was time for the feast. Some music and dancing was just what he needed and he hadn't hosted a feast in nearly a year.

When he saw that Jon had arrived, Gendry dismissed his small council. None of them looked rather pleased, especially Thoros who was pushing Gendry to negotiate a dragon from the Targaryen girl. Gendry had met her once and had no wish to upset her or her dragons. He had promised her that no one from his kindgoms would go anywhere near her dragons and Gendry had meant it.

Jon beant the knee, as was custom then came and sat to the right of Gendry. "I spoke with Arya." he said. Gendry knew Jon was planning on doing it soon but he hadn't counted on the afternoon before the feast.

"What did she say?" Gendry eagerly asked. Their conversation at the forge had given him hope that Arya wasn't truly angry at him. She had at least remembered and acknowleged their adventure's together.

Jon didn't seem to look as confident, "I told her not to answer right away. She seemed conflicted. I think this will be more difficult for her than we originally thought. She's still Arya but, her eyes are darker. She is someone attached to Bravos." he explained.

Gendry knew Jon was right. Arya had changed. Whether it was for better or worse, Gendry couldn't say. One moment she was turning him away and the next she took a trip down memory lane. Gendry nodded his head to show that he understood.

He needed to talk Arya himself. He left Jon in the Great Hall without explanation. Gendry headed towards Arya's chambers only to see a figure sneaking down the hallway with a cape and a sword. When she turned the corner Gendry knew it was Arya, but where was she going? He knew he would kick himself for it later but he didn't care. Gendry had to follow her.

On the way out of the palace, Gendry grabbed a cloak of his own. Arya was smart enough to check for tails multiple times along the way causing Gendry to dart behind people and street carts.

When he saw her go into the temple, Gendry was confused. The Arya he knew didn't believe in any god but the god of death. Gendry waited outside of the temple patiently but the longer he waited, the more worried he became.

The only people entering the temple had severe malformations or diseases and none of them had come back out. After waiting ten more minutes, Gendry was going to barge in and grab Arya, no matter how pissed off she was. Just as he began to move across the street, Arya walked out looking exactly the same as she had before only with a small leather pouch. Gendry hid behind a pillar to avoid her seeing him. He didn't know for certain but assumed she was headed back to the palace.

Instead of following Arya home, Gendry went up to the temple steps, curious to know what Arya wanted from this place. When he entered Gendry saw something far from what he was expecting. In the center of the circular room was a tall fountain that had seven different faces and was painted red.

Everywhere around the fountain were old or sick people praying. The one's drinking from the fountain seemed to fall asleep and lining the walls were beds. Some had people in them, others didn't. It was poorly lit in there and smelled of rotting corpses.

A steward ina white and black robe had been walking around collecting what seemed to be dead bodies in a cart. Gendry tapped his shoulder to speak with him and the man seemed thoroughly ticked that he had been interrupted, "I'm sorry I know your busy but, what is this place?" he asked.

The young steward acted like Gendry had asked the dumbest question in the world but still obliged, "This is the home of the Faceless Men, Temple of the Red god of Death." he revealed.

Gendry felt as though someone had gutted him. What was Arya doing with the faceless men? Before the steward could walk away Gendry asked if a man named Jaqen Hagar served her but was only told that there are no true names here.

Frustrated from his lack of answers, Gendry decided to go back to the Sealords' palace. THere was nothing more he could do here and the feast started soon. On the walk back, Gendry pondered every possible scenario he could think of and didn't like any of them. He would simply have to speak with Arya at the feast tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! So I figured I should start doing these note thing's This chapter is a hot mess! I didn't put in half of the things I wanted too because I have this stomach bug which has kept me basically unconscious! But here's the chapter!**

When Arya walked through the doors to the feast with Jon on her arm, she had almost forgotten how wonderful feasts could be. The general splendor was amazing enough but the guests only added to the spectacle. Arya could tell who got along with who, and who couldn't stand their neighboring guest.

As Jon walked her over to the longest table she saw three familiar faces. Gendry was seated in the center with Ser Barriston Selmy seated on his left. Four seats down was Thoros of Mhyr. As Jon took his seat to the right of Gendry, Ser Barriston got up and pulled out Arya's seat next to her brother. Just before she sat down the grey haired man took her hand, kissed it, and said, "You look every bit as beautiful as your aunt child." he complimented.

"Lady Lyanna. You are kind Ser but I doubt I am lovely enough for two men to go to war over me." she replied. All the men near her laughed at her comment. Arya was glad she seemingly fit in.

The first thing she did as she sat down was inhale the delicious, Westerosi dishes she had not had in years. Jon tried to tell her to slow down but Arya saw no need. There was no one here she needed to impress and the majority of the room was already drunk with wine. Arya enjoyed the looks everyone seemed to be giving her. The only one she did not enjoy was Thoros'. He had been staring at her as if she had killed his dog for the better half of the evening.

Arya remembered traveling with him to Riverrun. Thoros had raised a man from the dead right in front of her eyes. Oh how she prayed his god abandoned Thoros tonight. Wine was poured in front of her and Arya drank some of it.

It was against the rules of The Faceless Man to drink on a mission because it dulls the senses. But for what Arya was about to do, she needed the "Liquid courage" to help her. She was surprised by how hard this was for her. Arya had killed hundreds of people without any problem. So why was a bastard king any different?

One of the many soldiers at the feast asked Arya to dance. She was half tempted to say no but Jon gave her the nod he had given whenever he and Robb wanted to discuss something they couldn't around Arya. Only this time it was Jon and Gendry.

Arya's blood boiled. What in seven hells did Jon need to talk to Gendry about that was so sensitive Arya couldn't hear? She had wanted to say no out of spite but decided it best not too. People would be wary of her enough after tonight.

While they were dancing, Arya learned that the chocolate eyed man's name was Rodrick and that he had joined Gendry's service a year ago and from the state of the man's teeth, Rodrick also enjoyed chewing tobacco.

After having been passed from Rodrick to three other men, Arya tired of dancing and decided to sit down with Jon and Gendry if they were done with their conversation or not. Arya kindly bowed at the end of the song and walked back to the table.

Claiming to be parched from dancinf, Arya asked for a pitcher of water. When it was brought to her, Arya slipped in the powder that the Kindly Man had given her at the temple. When Arya was in training she had only ever heard of the white powder's ability to melt someone from the inside out. The only antidote she knew of was with the Red god. Arya had taken some so that she could drink it without suspicion.

Arya offered to poor some water for Gendry and Jon. When she filled Jon's cup, Arya switched it with her own so that her brother wouldn't be Gendry was taken one sip, the minstrel started playing the featherbed song.

My featherbed is deep and soft,

and there I'll lay you down,

a dress you woven, yellow silk,

and on your head a crown.

Arya didn't think anything of it, but Gendry apparently had. The young king got out of his chair and held his hand out for Arya to take, "Dance with me." he said.

"My king, I am weary of dancing. Not the now." Arya declined. Gendry let out a hearty laugh and smiled at her. "I didn't say it was an option." he replied.

Despite her better judgement and wanting to get this whole night over with, Arya placed her hand in Gendry's. His hands were rough from working in the forge and they were also a good three times longer than her own.

As the pair walked to teh center of the hall, Arya felt as if she were going to hurl. Everyone in the room seemed to be watching them. They reached a spot that Gendry apparently liked and he turned their bodies to be facing each other. Arya started to object once more, but Gendry only started spinning them around.

The dance itself started out fine until Gendry moved in closer to Arya. She could feel his body heat. His pulse was raging in his chest and Arya felt uncomfortable. When the song was over, Arya abruptly bowed and quickly walked out to the terrace before the next song could even begin. Arya felt sick to her stomach.

With the quiet breeze and room to breathe, Arya felt more at ease but it didn't calm the pain in her abdomen. She had gotten too close to Gendry. Way too close. Arya heard footsteps and prayed they would pass her by.

They didn't though, for Gendry put his hands on the rail just next to her own. He stood staring at the stars quietly a moment. Arya felt him gently place his hand over hers and she jerked back from the rail, with her back turned to him.

"Arya?" she heard his voice say. Gendry walked behind her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her to him. It was a rough and gentle touch all at once.

Filled with anger, Arya glared at him and shrugged her shoulder out of his touch. Gendry had the most downfallen face Arya had ever seen but refused to let guilt in. "Why won't you let me get close to you Arya?" he questioned further.

That statement only fueled her fire towards him. "I'm not Arya anymore! That's why!" she yelled at the blue eyed man. She couldn't dream to read his face then. It was as if every emotion had taken him all at once.

She knew one though, hurt. "Gen-

"I know you've changed. It's in your eyes. Cat, Arya, whoever you are now, I only want to be close to you. I know it won't be like it was before-

"Before what?" it was Arya's turn to interrupt now, "Before what Gendry? Before you broke your promise and abandoned me? Do you have any idea what I went through after that? No you don't know because you weren't there!" she finished.

Arya started to walk away from him but Gendyr only followed, "You don't think that doesn't hurt me too? Damn it Arya! I loved you! You had lost everything but befriended a bastard and offered to be his family! Coming from a highborn it seemed too good to be true. Things would had been different if you and I had reached your brother and you know it."Gendry shot back.

Unable to process, Arya stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at Gendry and saw tears in his eyes. Knowing she had caused them, Arya felt a pain in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Not knowing what to say, Arya turned and ran to her chambers, not caring how it looked to leave her own feast. If Gendry drank that water she would know it by morning. Until then, Arya didn't want to see another face.

**Note: Well yeah there's that! I have got to get better at these! Anyways! The song I listened to while writing this was Hymn for the Missing by Red in case you were wondering. The next chapter should be longer it just depends on if I'm upchucking dinner still! Stay loyal readers! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so, I switch point of views' multiple times in this chapter so don't kill me! Also the italics is for Gendry's dream whilst h****e's unconscious.**

As Gendry watched Arya tun, he felt a tear finally fall. He should never have said that to her. She was right, he had no idea what she had gone through. Gendry thought about going after her but decided it best no too. He took a few minutes to compose himself before rejoining his guests.

When Gendry sat down Jon took right off with questions, "Where's Arya? Did you ask her about the temple today?"

As Jon bombarded him with questions Gendry didn't want to answer, he took a long drink of the water in front of him. Gendry let the cooling water rush down his throat and into his belly.

"No, I didn't have a chance to speak with her about that." he replied. Gendry didn't want Jon to know about his conversation with Arya this evening. It would only complicate things further.

Jon opened his mouth to ask another question and Gendry stood up to walk around the room. Gendry loved Jon like a brother but simply wasn't ready to face him yet. Even though the guests seemed to be having a wonderful time, Gendry couldn't be brought to smile even a little.

He couldn't help but feel frustrated. How could all of these people be celebrating when Gendry felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. He needed fresh air. He needed to work. The forge.

Deducting that no one at a little after midnight would miss him, the walk to the forge was quiet and lonely. Why didn't he bite his tongue? Three years as king, always being so composed. A week with Arya and Gendry was already as hot headed as he had been as a boy!

Suddenly, Gendry's stomach really did start hurting. Thinking it was the wine he drank, Gendry wrote it off and started working. Oh how he wished he had asked Arya about the temple.

Slowly his stomach felt as if it was eating itself and Gendry's heart was racing. He dropped his hammer and grabbed his chest. Crying out in agony, Gendry dropped to the ground. Someone had to have poisoned him. He felt fine this morning. Gendry attempted to crawl back to the main hall but found he had little strength. Who would have had a chance to poison him?

That was when the sides started growing dark. The Faceless Man. The temple. It was Arya!

* * *

Jon had come for her a few minutes ago and they were now anxiously awaiting Gaius' assessment. Jon had found Gendyr passed out in front of the forge a little over an hour ago, not knowing how long he'd been doctor, at first glance, assumed it was a type of fever and asked Arya and Jon to wait outside until he further examined Gendry.

Arya felt numb ever since she learnt Gendry had drank the water. She knew what she had just done, but Arya hadn't felt guilt, relief, regret, or pain over what she did. Arya didn't feel anything.

She knew Jon was concerned. It was all over face. Though Arya wasn't sure if it was for Gendry or her. She hadn't spoken a word since the feast and all she did was stare at the wall.

When Gaius emerged from the chamber, he closed the door behind him. Anxious to hear the results, Jon stopped pacing and stood near the physician, "How bad is he really?" he questioned. Arya knew she looked insensitive but could find it in herself to pretend to be concerned. She knew his fate.

"He's not good. I've never seen anything like it before. His fever just keeps rising no matter what I do and water doesn't even seem to stay down. I'm not sure if there's anything I can do for him." Gaius replied.

Suddenly Jon knocked over a vase. "No!" he screamed. "He's my friend! Do research, use sorcery if need be! I won't lose him!" he screamed running his hands through his hair.

Fearful of what he might do, Arya wrapped her arms around her sobbing brother. Jon cried into her and they crumpled to the floor. The pain had crept into Arya's heart. She didn't think about what she would be doing to Jon. They had gotten so close. Gendry, in a way, had taken the place where Robb had been. Arya felt the first tear roll down her face.

* * *

_ It was dark. Gendry could see Arya but couldn't see him. She was surrounded by faces Gendry didn't recognize. He tried calling out to Arya but she seemed not to hear him. As Gendry ran toward her, he felt the edge of the ground. Underneath his foot was a chasm. How was he supposed to reach Arya!_

* * *

Once Jon had calmed down, Gaius allowed them to visit Gendry. When she walked in, Arya was shocked. Jon took his place at the bedside and Arya stood at the foot of the bed.

Gendry's lips were grey and his face seemed white as snow. Not at all like the tan and tough Gendry she knew. It was amazing how quickly the powder had it's work. Arya put her hand over Gendry's toes and could feel the radiating heat through the layers of blankets.

How could she have done this to him? To Jon? To every loyal subject who adored Gendry's heart of gold? Arya didn't know how but she knew she was to fix what she had just done. Gendry had said he loved her. That scared Arya. She didn't know what it was like to be loved anymore.

"I'm sorry Jon." Arya said as she vacated the room. Arya had used up the antidote on Jon and her. Though she didn't want to, Arya had to face the Kindly Man. He would know if she was lying though. No, Arya was going to need help.

On her way to the temple, Arya decided to stop at Marchesa's. She prayed her friend would forgive her. Marchesa was the best liar there was. As Arya rounded the corner, she found Nymeria waiting for her at the steps of the brothel.

Arya felt terrible for neglecting her direwolf all day. Nymeria must have followed her and realized where Arya was headed. Arya smiled and stroked the wolf affectionately before entering the building.

The door opened and the music and drunken laughter ran through Arya's ears. A few of the girls welcomed her, while others steered clear. Arya's eye's didn't search long for there was Marchesa, behind the bar as she always was during daylight.

When their eye's met, Marchesa frowned a bit. Arya wished there was someone else she could go to but there was no one she could trust. Marchesa put down the bottle of liquor and walked toward Arya. "I thought you'd be in prison by now. My guessing system must be off since your hair isn't greasy." she greeted. Arya smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say.

Seeing a few of Gendry's men from the feast come in, Arya pulled Marchesa into the back room and locked the door. "I need your help Marchesa. I know your pissed and you have every right to be but, I made a mistake and I have to fix it." Arya pleaded.

Marchesa still didn't seem to be softening. "Fix it yourself, Cat. You are not my problem." she countered trying to reach the door.

Not wanting her to leave, Arya blurted out the truth, "The Bull King is dying and it's my fault, I need you to go to the Faceless Man and say Jon Snow is your lover and shares the fever with the king. He should give you a vial. I need you to bring it back to me. I'm willing to pay." Arya explained as she took out a pouch full of gold.

Marchesa put her hand up denying the money. "Who are you really, Cat? Tell me and I'll help you." the whore offered. Overcome with thankfulness Arya embraced her friend. When Marchesa pulled out, Arya wiped a tear that had fallen and for the first time in years said, "I am Arya Stark of Winterfell. Princess of the North."

**Note: Awwww she's Arya for real! How sweet! Well the song I listened to while writing was Get up by Barcelona and there will be a new chapter Monday! Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being a shorter/later chapter guys! Well I haven't decided how I want Gendry to go yet. So this chapter is a bit ambiguous right now!**

Arya had been waiting for Marchesa for at least ten minutes and hoped nothing had gone wrong with the Kindly Man. While he had never been one for letting innocents get hurt, because of the scale of this specific assignment, Arya wasn't sure he's be willing to give up an antidote worth more that her head on a spike.

Once another ten minutes went by, Marchesa met Arya around the corner of the alley. "Sorry it took so long. I had to turn to hysterics to see that man himself and not a messenger but, I got it." the whore informed. Arya took the blue liquid and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Not waisting any more time, Arya hopped on the back of Nymeria. The direwolf had grown to be nearly as large as a bear and Arya knew how fast Nymeria ran. When the wolf first started off, Arya gripped the direwolf's side with her thighs, fearful of being thrown off.

The pair reached the palace with the antidote to find a host of people, and priest's with lit candles, chanting prayers to The Seven as well as the Old. Arya was touched by the sight and a new wave of shame overtook her. Afraid the gods might crash down on her, Arya ran inside the palace.

When she arrived outside of Gendry's chambers, Jon was with him. Saying his last goodbyes. "I'm glad you came back in time. He won't hold on much longer I'm afraid." Gaius told her.

Filled with fear, Arya burst in the room to see her brother crying at Gendry's bedside. Arya didn't want to be insensitive but she couldn't wait. "Jon, I need to be alone with Gendry for a while, please." she begged. If Arya could avoid telling Jon that she had poisened Gendry, she would.

At first, Jon appeared angry. Then his face softened and the dark haired man who was no longer a boy, kissed the cheek of the dying king. Arya watched him leave and the second he was outside the chamber, she latched the door.

Quickly she took out the vial and went to Gendry. He was unconscious and Arya prayed to whatever god would listen that this worked. She opened his mouth and held Gendry's jaw in place as she poured the potion down his throat. Seeing that he wasn't swallowing it, Arya gently shut his mouth.

After a few seconds, she saw Gendry's throat move and heard the sound of him gulping. Arya didn't know how long until, or if the medicine would help since Gendry was so far along, so she unlatched the door and sat in the chair Jon had moved to the bedside early that morning.

Gendry was going to wake up. He had too.

* * *

_ Just before he fell down into the chasm, Gendry got a long drink of water from a dark figure. Then, Gendry attempted to jump the gap and save Arya but couldn't reach. Gendry heard her call his name as he fell._

* * *

Gendry's eyes opened slightly and he was unsure what to make of the scene he faced. Arya was asleep with her head on his chest, Jon sat across the room, appearing to be out as well. Gaius was standing by the fire and while the physician was still awake, Gendry could tell he wasn't all there.

It took a few minutes to remember what happened. He was at the feast, Arya and he quarreled, Gendry walked back to the feast and-

He realized all over again what Arya had done to him and suddenly didn't feel completely safe. Arya had to be working for the Faceless Men. It was the only scenario that made any sense.

Weakly, Gendry tapped his headboard, hoping to gain the maester's attention. That did the trick though, for Gaius' head lifted immediately. From the state of relief on the man's wrinkled face, Gendry must have been pretty bad.

"Your grace! I have never been happier to see your eyes open! We thought you weren't going to last the night!" the physician said in a low voice, "I don't want to wake Lady Stark, excuse my reach. She hasn't slept but for an hour since she heard of your fever." Gaius explained as he examined Gendry's pulse.

_ Was she really worried? Or was Arya waiting to report in his death?_

The answer to that question would have to wait for Arya began to stir beside him. Gaius backed away just in time, for Arya's head shot up. Gendry was glad to see relief on her face when she realized he was alive. Suddenly, Gendry felt her hand stroke his cheek and watched as a smile played on Arya's lips. Oh how Gendry hoped she was sincere.

Jon was next to wake up and quickly enveloped Gendry's body with his own and laughed, "I thought you were dead! That was the worst I've seen you, brother. Don't ever do that to me again." Jon threatened. With Gendry awake, Gaius turned out the Starks and did a full examination of Gendry. "No walking around for a few days at least. You are still very weak from the fever. A week would be better however, you are king adn your council won't let you be for very long." the maester japed.

After Gaius left, they let Gendry sleep, for that he was thankful. He wasn't ready to face the reality that the one girl he couldn't be without, may be the one Gendry had to be without.

Morning came and the quiet solitude was over. The first person to visit was Jon. Gendry had never been so happy to see his friend's un-groomed mane.

"Jon, I am happy to see you but we need to talk. You won't like this. Sit down?" Gendry requested. Snow looked as confused as his owner but lay at Jon's side as Gendry related his suspicions. Arya's brother got through the story without interrupting, though Gendry knew he was dying to.

Considering all that Gendry brought up, Jon gave his calm reply, "You make a good point. And you did get better not too long after she demanded to be alone with you after being gone for hours. I don't want to admit the little girl I knew could do this but, it makes sense. I've known you for years and you haven't ever so much as caught a cold, much less a fever." He pointed out.

"A fever even the Grand Maester couldn't diagnose. I know you see her as your little sister Jon, but Arya isn't a little girl anymore." Gendry pointed out.

After a moment of silence, Jon spoke up, "You need to speak with her. Even if Arya admits it, don't forget she came back and saved you, for her sake." Jon said in his heavy northern accent. With that, the raven left Gendry to think in silence.

**Note: Well there's the end of this chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer and also the song I listened to while writing this one was Sound Adventures - Magnificent Journey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Well everyone, I was so excited about this one, that I decided to stay up and post it right at the midnight hour! This chapter was so difficult for me to write because of writer's block among Arya/Gendry feels. Which is weird since I'm doing this to myself, but anywho! Read on!**

Arya felt like leaping for joy when Gendry woke up a week ago. Gendry had spent the majority of his days in small council meetings with Jon, so Arya was left with Nymeria all day. Normally, she wouldn't mind but Arya needed to explain things to Gendry.

Her invitation for dinner had been the first communication from Gendry all week and that was only twenty minutes ago. Arya put on oher riding leathers with the buttoned up vest and was just finishing a Dutch side braid on her hair.

Jon had told her that Gendry wasn't much for having visitors so, Arya respected his space. During the week, Marchesa sent Arya a letter that said a man was looking for her. Arya assumed it was an assassin from the Faceless Men. If she wasn't going to finish the assignment, they would kill her and send someone who would. Arya slept with Needle at her side after that.

Two days after Gendry's fever broke, Arya dug up Needle from it't place by the sea. With the tiny sword in her hands, memories Arya thought lost forever returned to her. Memories of Winterfell and Yoren. Memories of fighting with Sansa over silly songs. It was a wave of refreshment to be Arya than stone hearted No One.

Looking at the time, Arya headed to Gendry's chambers. For the first time in years, Arya felt nervous. Nymeria must have sensed discomfort, for while they were walking, the direwolf lovingly nudged her head into Arya's hip.

When Arya arrived, Gendry was sitting at the table set for two. On the table was a full plate meats and another of various fruits. "Come sit and eat, Arya. I'm famished." Gendry commented as he motioned towards the empty chair.

The two ate their food in silence. Once they were both finished, Arya sat awkwardly and bit her lip. "_How was she supposed to tell Gendry it wasn't a fever?" _She could come right out or prepare him first. Arya decided on the latter.

"Gendry, I've been wanting to talk to you all week." Arya began. She paused a moment and looked away from his eyes. _Coward! _she told herself.

Before Arya had a chance to speak, Gendry began talking, "Arya, I know what you did. You tried to poison me." Gendry revealed.

Arya didn't know at all how to respond. "I-, I'm sorry. I couldn't go through with it." she stuttered. Arya saw Gendry's eyes flicker. "_He must be mad_" she thought.

Gendry stood up from his seat and walked to the book case. "Sorry you did it at all ot just sorry you didn't finish the job?" he replied dryly.

Arya was struck back by his sudden coldness. She expected him to be angry but Arya wasn't prepared for Gendry to shut off emotion towards her. Not like this anyway.

"Sorry I did it at all! I was terrified when you didn't improve right away after I administered the antidote!" Arya assured him, carefully considering her words.

Gendry only shook his head and laughed but there was no humor in his voice, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? I spent years, just trying to find out of you were alive. I started a war, praying you would hear and make your way back to me! After three years, I started to lose hope. You were the one thing I ever wanted and seven kingdoms couldn't fill the whole you left behind! I finally found you and this-" he broke off with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, Arya felt tears in her own throat and prayed they stayed down. She felt as though she deserved to be burned alive. Arya knew how she had shattered Gendry.

Arya chose her next words carefully, "I didn't know it was you when I got the assignment. I thought you were dead! I had no idea any of my family was alive until last year! This might not be an excuse but I am sorry Gendry. That's why I got the antidote. I saw Jon's devastation and couldn't bare to not see your eyes again!" she explained, desperate for him to understand.

The two didn't say another word for what seemed like forever. Tears were rolling down Gendry's face but there was no noise coming from him. Gendry moved to leave and Arya called his name.

He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder at her. "I forgive you Arya, but don't expect me to trust you. At least for a while." With that, Gendry left Arya in his chambers and she finally let herself cry.

* * *

Gendry reached the forge and picked up a sword he had been working on. Wanting to release his anger, Gendry started pounding harder than he knew was necessary. Arya had poisoned him.

He knew it was Arya but didn't quite feel the reality of it until she admitted it to him. Gendry wanted to pretend that none of it happened, so he avoided Arya most of the week. Thoros demanded Gendry confront her at dinner and inside, Gendry knew he was right.

There was no pretending. Not anymore. Arya had hurt him. Gendry truly did forgive her but being around Arya made him want to throw something. Gendry had been elated when he found her. He hoped to bring Arya back to Kings Landing with him but then she got cold.

At first, Gendry worried she hadn't remembered him. When he realized Arya was simply bitter, Gendry wished she had forgotten. He had left her alone. Look who's alone now.

Arya has Jon and Nymeria. _"Who do I have?"_ Gendry thought. "_My only uncle died fighting right beside me."_ Gendry remembered holding Stannis in his arms as he bled out. Right there, with hundreds dying around them, Stannis legitimized Gendry.

Gendry had never wanted to die but two times in his life. The day he was the last Baratheon, and today. He never should have come to Bravos. Gendry loved Arya but the hurt that girl inflicted upon him stung worse than any battle wound.

The young smith beat harder until finally, the metal broke off. Crying, Gendry dropped to the floor. It shouldn't hurt this much. Why did he ever leave Arya? WHy did someone want him dead? Gendry should have stayed a simple bastard boy. None of this would had happened.

Getting hot, Gendry left the forge to find a cool spot. He thought of Arya, how she must be feeling right now. Gendry couldn't even imagine it. Guilt came like a knife. Gendry had been so harsh. Stannis would have been disappointed.

Not wanting to think anymore, Gendry went to his chamber and took the sleeping draft Gaius had made for him. All the nightmares of white-walkers, and battles returned and Gendry needed sleep. He downed the draft and drifted off.

* * *

Dawn broke and Arya's head ached from crying for so long. She didn't sleep for hours. Arya just lay in bed with Nymeria and let all the tears she had never cried come. Gendry, Robb, her father and mother, Arya had never had a chance to mourn, to feel their loss. Gried overcame her the moment Gendry turned his back on her.

Arya got out of bed and tried to hide her face with the powder that a servant girl had brought upon Arya's arrival. More than ever, Arya wanted to return to Winterfell. It's dark, gray walls would be a welcome sight.

Yes, Arya would go home. She ran through the halls, eager to tell Jon of her decision to travel with them to Westeros. Sansa would be waiting with her niece and nephew and Jon would have his goofy grin from ear to ear.

Not watching where she was going, Arya ran into a tall body and nearly fell but strong arms caught her. Looking up, Arya saw Gendry's blue eyes. She immediatly straightened herself and tried to remember what Septa Mordane had taught her so long ago, "Your Grace, I apologize. I was looking for Jon. I wasn't paying attention."

Gendry didn't even seem to hear the formalities, "Your brother is in a meeting, Arya. What can I help you with?" he offered.

"I wanted to tell him of my decision to return with you to Westeros." Arya explained.

The King nodded his head, "I will let him know. Jon will be pleased." Gendry said as he walked away.

_But will you?_

**Note: So as you can guess, Thoros will be a main player in the Games soon enough! Just a spoiler and the song I listened to while writng this was So Cold by Ben Cocks and also one of many Wicked Game covers! Wait for next update!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is a day late! I got home from work yesterday to get a call from my adviser and I got accepted to a study abroad trip to London! So after I got off of the phone I had to fill out forms and I was tired, so I'm uploading this in class haha. Enjoy!**

As Arya helped load things onto the ship, she found herself watching two children play knights. They looked so free and happy. In fact, everyone around her looked as if it was time for another feast! Arya could not find a single frown and for the first time since her father's death felt content. It was a bright and was proving to be a mild Bravosi winter. Arya wondered what Winterfell was like this late into Winter.

Not wanting to drop a crate, Arya let her mind wander back to the task at hand. She and Jon set down the crate on top of three others in the storage room below deck. The siblings walked back to get more things only to find a group of seamen had taken the last of it to the boat.

"It's time to bid farewell to out host." Jon suggested. Arya nodded her head and walked into the palace with her brother close beside her. Jon had wasted no time getting Arya caught up with Westerosi news ever since he learnt of Arya returning. She knew that Sansa was given a son by Tyrion two years past who was called Ned and had found out that Sansa was child again just before Gendry and Jon left. Bran had finally set a date for his wedding, a near three months after their ship is set to dock in Kings Landing so Arya will have to leave immediately to make it on time.

Arya didn't mind though, for she longed to breathe in the winter snows and tun through the glass forest. Bran was getting married. How strange to think the boy she last seen at eleven was seven and ten, ready to wed.

The siblings entered the great hall to see Gendry saying his goodbye's to the Sealord. When the men saw the Starks walk in, they changed their attention to the subject of weather which made Arya wonder what the two men had previously discussed. "Ah, Lord Commander! You know winter better than any of us oafs! Take a route South, then North, or North and across to King's Landing this time of Winter? the fat Sealord questioned.

"South. This far into Winter, it would be foolish to try the short way." Jon replied.

Gendry nodded his head and he and Jon left to tell the ship's captain of the decision, leaving Arya with the Sealord. "My Lord, thank you for being such a gracious host." Arya started.

Without replying, the Sealord pulled a knife and tried to get Arya in the neck. She ducked and caught the man's arm, knocking the dagger from his hand. Arya hit the back of the Sealord's head, rendering him unconscious and ran from the hall. Gendry was in danger. This had to be the work of The Faceless Man.

The former assassin reached the ship just as an arrow hit Gendry's left shoulder. His men wasted no time returning fire as Jon moved the King below deck in case of other arrows.

Arya sprang into action and ran up the ramp to the ship. As she was trying to untie the ropes anchoring the ship at bay, a group of men moved in on the boat. The sailors spent little time lifting sails as the captain started to steer them away from the bay.

The ship moved away from the dock but the team of assassins only jumped onto the boat. Arya drew her sword and went to work on the man she assumed to be their leader. Arya had never encountered a fellow Faceless Man since Jaqen and wished she hadn't now.

After swiftly slitting the man's throat as he attempted to jump down on her, Arya examined the scene at hand. There were five other men fighting some soldiers and Arya stabbed the nearest man, freeing up a white cloak.

The other soldiers had used a sail to push off three other assassins. That left the one fighting the guard to the lower quarters. Arya came up behind, just before the assassin in black stabbed the guard and she twisted his head, breaking the neck.

As Arya stood up, she found many of the soldiers staring at her. Arya realized how odd it must be to see a highborn lady fighting better than most of the men on the ship. She let herself chuckle before remembering Gendry's injury.

Although the guard looked horrified, he allowed Arya to go down to the chambers. When she entered, Jon was standing across the room from the bed that a bleeding Gendry was in. Gaius had removed the arrow and was closing up the bleeding arteries. Gendry's face was pale and his bed was drenched in blood.

Suddenly, Arya felt herself start to panic. There couldn't be much blood left in his body and if the arrow was poisoned. Arya felt Jon wrap his arms around her shoulder and she leaned in to the embrace. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Gendry.

* * *

Gendry opened his eyes and saw Arya beside him. He tried to sit up but felt the stabbing pain in his shoulder and grimaced. His ship had been attacked as they were leaving the bay.

Feeling stupid for not suspecting it, Gendry felt the pain intensify and moved his hand over the bandages. "Don't do that," Arya said lowering his hands, "Gaius said not to upset the wound." she explained.

For the first time since the feast, Gendry examined Arya. Her grey eyes looked worried but her face showed relief. Her cheekbones were more defined than they had been as a child and her braid nearlt fell to her breast.

Involuntarily, Gendry's hand caressed Arya's cheek. Instead of pulling away, Arya leaned in and looked comforted by Gendry's touch. He let his hand linger a while before lowering it.

Arya was the first to break the silence and Gendry wished she hadn't, "I didn't know about the attack I swear. I t-, I tried to stop it." she said.

"I know, Arya." Gendry assured her. he didn't want her to feel as if he didn't feel trust her. Gendry knew he cared for her greatly but was not ready to lower his guard with her completely. After all, she was the she-wolf.

The small girl nodded her head as she shed a tear. Gendry moved to wipe it away and Arya turned her head from him. Dejected, Gendry lowered his hand and looked at Arya.

"Arya, what is wrong?" Gendry asked. Arya turned to look at him and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Thoros barged in. Swearing under his breath, Gendry motioned for Thoros to approach and Arya left.

When the door closed, Gendry didn't try to hide his frustration, "Seven hell's, Thoros! What is so urgent?" he demanded.

Thoros lifted an eyebrow in judgement before replying, "The Lady Sansa has had a stillborn." the adviser revealed.

Gendry banged his head against the back of the wall, "Do Jon and Arya know?" he asked. Thoros said Arya dd but that Jon had been working all day and hadn't stopped.

That was what Arya's problem was. Gendry felt sad for Sansa and Tyrion. They were so excited about having another child. Gendry worried how Tyrion was taking it. "Is there anything else?" Gendry asked.

Thoros paused a moment. Gendry was shocked to see he actually looked worried. "The Targaryen girl is coming to Kings Landing upon our arrival. She will not state what she wants but rumor is she will bring the dragons." he said.

This information made Gendry's skin crawl. The last thing he wanted in Kings Landing were dragons.

**Note: Oh snap! Dany is coming! This chapter I wrote while listening to What I've Become and I have no clue who its by but its good! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Well yet another late chapter. This semester is so crazy! I will change the updates to once a week, on Monday. Enjoy!**

It would be a while before Gendry's shoulder healed completely, but in two weeks, Arya has seen his strength. The shoulder hurt Gendry more than he let on but never let his men see him wince from the pain. Arya had only barely caught it herself at dinner that night. Though she wasn't sure if it was the injury so much as the topic of conversation.

Daenerys Targaryen had already begun her journey to King's Landing. Arya didn't understand why the queen refused to wait and rider her dragons there for all seven kingdoms had heard of their size now. Either way, Gendry didn't feel good about the visit and neither did Arya. Jon was more content about it then most, though it worried Arya that her brother didn't see the threat a visit from a Dothraki Khaleesi could be.

The ship was farely quiet aside from the sound of the ocean waves and the creak of the boat. Except the necessary soldiers and the Kings night watchmen, everyone was sound asleep. Arya simply couldn't rest her eyes. She blamed the gods for her restlessness and decided to watch the stars from the deck.

Lying on her back, Arya studied the constellations in the narrow sea's sky. To the North she saw the Ice Dragon and to the East, the Great Other. Both beautiful and both a signal of nearing home.

Arya heard a chuckle and sat up immediately slightly frustrated that someone was watching her and she hadn't noticed. When she saw Gendry's blue eyes, the anger lowered, "Spying My Lord? Not wise considering my brother is a neighboring King of your own lands." she teased, laying back to her original spot.

"I apologize m'lady." the Bull King added. A glare was all Arya needed to show her disapproval of the name. Gendry raised his hand in defense and lay down beside Arya. "Star gazing. An unusual hobbie for a she-wolf." Gendry joked, pointing at Nymeria who was lying comfortably beside her person.

Turning her head back to the sky, Arya laughed. She had forgotten what it felt like to be good friends with Gendry and was glad the two weren't being so awkward all of the time.

They lied in silence for a while and Arya was thankful for the lack of conversation. When it was just Gendry and she, Arya didn't have to try so hard to constantly come up with a good topic.

After a while, Arya was the one to break the silence, "Do you remember the first night traveling with Yoren, when the Red Comet appeared in the sky?" she wondered.

Gendry rustled beside her and Arya saw he had turned on his side to look down at her, " 'Course I do. One of the men called it sorcery but Lommy said 'it was just plain pretty'." he replied. Arya looked away from him again and played back the soldiers taunting Lommy, 'Says we have to carry him.' she remembered.

Suddenly, Lommy's face as they stabbed him flashed across Arya's memory. "He was just a boy, Lommy." she whispered. Gendry must had heard her for he scooped Arya near himself and placed his arms around Arya. Gendry put a soft kiss on her forehead.

Arya let her head nudge into his one good shoulder and wrapped her arms around Gendry's torso. She must have been comfortable for Arya could feel her eye's get heavy. Arya was going to get up but Gendry was fast asleep and she didn't want to wake him. Gendry was probably twice as exhausted as Arya.

* * *

Someone was tapping Gendry's shoulder. He opened his tired eye's to see Jon standing over Arya and he, "I suggest you get up so your men don't suspect anything since you are sleeping with my little sister in your arms, Your Grace." Jon added. Gendry remembered watching the stars with Arya. He had only embraced Arya to comfort her.

"Jon, nothing happened." a sleepy Arya said. Shocked that she had awoken so quickly, Gendry put his arms back to his sides and sat up. Arya rubbed her eyes like a child and Gendry couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Arya returned the smile and was the first to stand up.

Nymeria had been up for a while Gendry guessed, for the direwolf already wanted her morning meal, "I should feed her before Nymeria feasts on the crewman." Arya said, walking away.

Once Arya was no longer in earshot, Gendry looked up to see Jon glaring with a raised brow, Gendry shook his head as he stood, "Jon, it is as Arya said, nothing happened." Gendry assured him. The statement only caused Jon to raise the eyebrow further, "If you have a problem take it up with Arya. She was the one that started us sleeping together as children." Gendry continued.

Jon lowered his brow and looked as if the Raven would poke Gendry's eye's out. Realizing how suggestive the statement sounded, Gendry put up a bad defense, "I mean we slept close to each other. We never actually slept- you understand, Jon." he finished.

The Crow laughed and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder, "I should hope not, otherwise you would be a dead man and my sister lover-less." Jon joked.

It took Gendry a moment to understand but then quickly nocked off the comment, "Arya is not my lover Jon. I do not trust her enough to be anything more than a companion. She still grieves for people lost years ago. I know it disappoints you but it would also be impractical. Arya's place is at Winterfell and mine at King's Landing. It would be crazy." he rationalized.

Not wanting to debate with Jon, Gendry went below deck to study the maps. It's not as if Gendry hadn't thought about it. He did, but Arya had a home with a family that loves her.

Gendry's mind flashed back to when he was a young boy. His mother had scraped and saved to get Gendry a name day present. It was probably their rent for that month but when Gendry saw the leather boots, he didn't mind. His boots were old, too small, and had holes in them.

What Gendry remembered most was the smile on his mother's face. It was such a rare thing to see her smile that Gendry almost treasured that grin more than the precious boots.

Yes, Gendry had a home once. Even had a small family. There were no such things now. Gendry doubted he would ever have a real home again. Maybe if he has children he would. Gendry didn't want to marry but if he did have kids, Gendry would be there for them.

Not see them once a week at dinner and let Septa's take them like most highborn's but, really be there. Teach his son's to fight and his daughter's to read. To be the father to them that Gendry never had.

**Note: Well there's the chapter! A bit short I know. Also, I DO NOT hate Dany and I added her in the storyline for a reason. Emilia Clarke had done a beautiful job with her character and honestly I like Dany better in the show than in the books. The song I listened too while writing this chapter was Homeless by Maria Mena. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Well this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! Gendrya! I know I waited a while before actually writing a scene I just wanted to do it well! So without any further ado, Gendrya everybody!**

They would reach Kings Landing in a week and Arya had to admit she was nervous. There was no logical reason to be nervous other than the Targaryen girl but that should be Gendry's problem, not her own.

Gendry. That night when Arya slept in Gendry's arms was the first night she had slept without a nightmare since leaving the protection of the Faceless Men. Arya was just glad Jon didn't beat Gendry to a pulp right then and there.

The ship had come upon a large wave but Arya didn't cave. The salty mist was a welcome feeling on her cheeks. Arya's hair started sticking to her face and freezing, so she decided it best to go below deck with the others.

When she entered the room, Arya saw the note that she assumed to have come from the raven that came an hour hence. Jon was the first to acknowledge her presence in the room for Gendry was deep in thought and Thoros seemed to have a habit of ignoring Arya.

"There is news from Lord Tyrion Arya. Queen Daenerys had reached Kings Landing with all three dragons and Ser Jorah Mormont." Jon explained.

Hearing Arya's name, Gendry finally looked up from the note. Arya was shocked Ser Jorah had dared to come at all. "Jorah, the slave trader? Is there not a bounty on his head for crimes to the crown?" she questioned.

"Yes, but that was under King Robert, not me." Gendry said. Arya wondered why Gendry always distanced himself from his father. Arya had not once heard Gendry refer to him as anything but 'King Robert'.

Nodding her head, Arya looked to Thoros who seemed quite displeased that Gendry had chosen to pardon Ser Mormont. Thoros got up and left the room after locking hos cold eyes to Arya's.

Considering the note once more, Arya's mind went back to the dragons, "Why would she bring all three unless she was planning on an extended stay. In which case, what in seven hell's does she want?" Arya asked.

Gendry looked at her with tired eyes, "I only wish I knew. This trip to Bravos is turning out to be a disaster." Gendry thoughtlessly commented.

That hit Arya like an Arrow to the chest. Not wanting to stay in Gendry's chamber, Arya ran into the general sleeping quarters and was thankful no one was there. She let herself sit by a window with a lit lantern and refused herself the tears wanting to come.

Arya had only been allowed a few minutes of solitude though, for there was a knock at the door, followed by Gendry asking her to open the door. Reluctantly, Arya went and unlatched it, stepping away from the door.

"Well, you at least let me in." Gendry tried to joke. Realizing his attempt was futile, Gendry began to say what he really came to, "Arya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you. Finding you made the disaster's worth it." he tried to assure as she reached for Arya's hand, which she quickly pulled away.

All Arya wanted to do was hit Gendry for what he said as well as for lying to her about it. "No!" she yelled, "Don't lie to me! I was trained to in the art of deceit. If you hadn't found me, you're visit would have been four days at most and you would never have gotten sick, or shot. That was all my fault. So don't sugar coat it 'cause you think I'm weak!" she finished.

The look on Gendry's face was a mix of surprise, anger, and compassion all at once and Arya wished she would learn to shut her mouth. Gendry took a step closer and Arya put one foot back, almost ready to lunge.

"Listen to me Arya. You are wrong. I would have had multiple assassination attempts even if I hadn't found you. If we're being honest, I probably wouldn't even have survived them without you! Finding you, made me happy again. Do you hear me you stubborn girl? I searched for years! So yes, finding you outweighs Daenerys Targaryen moving in on Kings Landing!" Gendry yelled.

Arya was set back at first by his outburst but then she took a step forward to look closer at the man she broke. His eyes were wide with frustration and Gendry's breathing was heavy. His chest was heaving up and down without stopping.

Taking another step forward, Arya placed her hand on top of Gendry's heart in an attempt to calm his breathing. Though his chest stopped heaving under Arya's touch, Gendry's heart lept faster.

Gendry stepped closer, removing the space between them. Arya felt Gendry's thumb stroke her chin, slowly drawing their faces together. Before Arya processed what was happening, Gendry's mouth covered her own. Arya leaned into the kiss and Gendry picked up the signal, moving his hands around her back freely.

Suddenly, Gendry pulled away and stared at Arya. He looked as backwards as Arya felt. She started to say his name but Gendry only left the sleeping quarters. What on earth did she just do?

* * *

Gendry reached his quarters and barred the door, not wanting to be disturbed. Why the heck did he kiss Arya? Gendry knew it wouldn't go anywhere. He spent the entire week rationalizing why it wouldn't! So then why did he encourage?

Frustrated, Gendry fell back onto the his bed. The kiss had been short, but it did its work. Gendry found himself thinking of the way Arya's hand felt on his chest and had to remind himself that Arya wasn't his.

Arya wasn't his. That realization hurt a great deal more than it should. Gendry shouldn't feel anything for her! She tried to kill him! Arya was the one who pulled away when Gendry pursued her from the start!

She hadn't pulled away today, that was certain. Against his better judgement, Gendry started to think of ways he could keep Arya close to him. The only one that wouldn't make her seem like his whore was marriage. Arya getting married. Gendry knew she would never agree.

Why couldn't he be cursed to love and ugly maiden? The gods must be laughing at him. Gendry made a fist and punched his quilt.

The kiss was a stupid idea. It hadn't even been an idea it just happened! Gendry had every intention of apologizing and leaving Arya to mope. If only that had happened. then maybe Gendry could actually get a good nights sleep without longing for Arya to be in his arms

Tired of thinking, Gendry blew out the candle and begged sleep to come quickly.

**Awwww poor Gendry! haha till next week! Leave nice reviews!**


End file.
